Please Make Me Beautiful
by Tamayama Fimi
Summary: Menurut rumor, di sebuah apartemen nomor 33 ada seorang pemuda yang dapat membuat perempuan menjadi cantik. Hinata yang ingin jadi cantik, tanpa mikir dua kali langsung pergi ke sana. Ternyata, pemuda itu.../Chap. 4 update/Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warnings**_: OOC, AU, lebay, _typo_, dll.

_**Genre**_:_ Romance and Supernatural_

_**Rating**_: T

**PLEASE MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL**

**Chapter 1**

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berkacamata dengan rambut dikepang dua, berjalan menuju ke sebuah apartemen yang terlihat tak berpenghuni. Apartemen itu terlihat menyeramkan dari luar —dilihat dari tak terawatnya apartemen itu—. Masih dengan seragam sekolah dan membawa tasnya, ia berjalan menuju ke salah satu ruangan di apartemen tersebut, ruangan nomor 33. Ruangan yang menurut rumor adalah tempat untuk seseorang yang ingin menjadi cantik. Kecantikan yang diberikan oleh seorang pemuda. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, setelah mendengar rumor tersebut, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hinata langsung bergegas ke sana setelah pulang sekolah.

"Selamat datang."

"Eh? Ah, i-iya," balas Hinata sedikit terbata. Agak gugup mungkin ya. Jujur saja, menurutnya, pemuda di depannya itu tampan sekali.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, penghuni ruangan nomor 33 di apartemen ini."

Oh, jadi ini pemuda yang dimaksud?

Hinata tak bereaksi, hingga suara batuk —yang disengaja— dari pemuda tersebut membuatnya sadar.

"Ah... Maafkan aku, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku datang ke sini karena mendengar rumor yang beredar."

Hinata membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, "Tolong buat aku menjadi cantik."

"Pfft."

"_A-ano_, ada yang salah?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kau lucu," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil terus terkekeh.

"L-lucu?"

Sasuke membuka pintunya lebar, mengabaikan gumaman Hinata.

"Selamat datang di apartemen nomor 33. Jika itu harapanmu, untuk menjadi cantik, maka akan kukabulkan. Masuklah."

Loh? Rumornya benar nih?

Setelah duduk —tentunya sudah dipersilahkan sebelumnya oleh sang pemilik ruangan—, Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hampa, di ruangan itu hanya ada satu meja dan dua kursi —yang salah satunya ia duduki—. Ruangan bernuansa biru tua itu hanya memiliki satu pintu dan satu jendela dilengkapi dengan gorden berwarna hitam. Entahlah jendela itu mengarah ke mana, yang jelas jendela tersebut berseberangan dengan letak pintu yang dilapisi oleh cat berwarna putih. Hinata sedikit heran, tapi tak terlalu ia pikirkan.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum gugup, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama," balas Sasuke singkat.

"A-ah. Jadi, di sekolahku akan ada acara berdansa yang dilaksanakan setiap setahun sekali untuk acara perpisahan. Kau tahu? T-terlihat cantik di pesta tersebut sudah menjadi impianku dari awal masuk sekolah itu," jelas Hinata, "aku benar-benar ingin menjadi cantik. A-aku berharap padamu, Uchiha-_san_. Tolong buat aku menjadi seorang perempuan yang cantik."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah, kita buat perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?"

"Hn."

"Eh, b-baiklah."

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Dan aku? Aku hanya meminta... darahmu," kata Sasuke santai, mata _onyx_-nya tetap memandang Hinata.

"D-darah?" tanya Hinata bingung bercampur... takut, mungkin?

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa harus darah?

Hinata memandang Sasuke takut-takut. Lalu, ia memperhatikan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang dari tadi tak Hinata perhatikan. Taring. Sejak kapan ada taring?

"Kyaaa!" pekik Hinata sambil berusaha berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

BRUK!

Kali ini, Hinata benar-benar sial. Ia yang terburu-buru malah jatuh dari tempat duduknya, membuat lutut kanannya berdarah karena terbentur ujung meja.

" S-sakit," rintih Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya, berharap dengan itu, rasa perih di kakinya tak terlalu menyakitkan.

Loh, Hinata merasakan kaki kanannya terangkat. Ada sesuatu yang basah menempel dan menelusuri lukanya.

Perasaan kedua tangannya ada di belakang deh. Lagipula, sejak kapan dia bawa-bawa kain basah?

Penasaran, Hinata membuka matanya. Sontak, matanya melebar.

Pemuda tadi, Uchiha Sasuke, menjilat lukanya.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata memekik lagi sambil menarik kakinya dan memeluk tas sekolahnya.

"Tak sadar suaramu terlalu nyaring, hah?" sindir Sasuke seraya berdiri tegak.

"Aku hanya ingin darahmu untuk melengkapi perjanjian ini. Tak perlu bereaksi sampai seperti itu," kata Sasuke lagi.

Hinata terdiam ketakutan. Lalu, tak sengaja ia melihat lagi taring pemuda itu, tubuhnya bergetar.

"T-taring i-itu…" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk taring yang dimiliki pemuda berambut _raven_ di depannya.

"_Well_, _I'm a vampire_," jelas Sasuke singkat.

"V-vampir? K-kau menipuku!" Hinata berteriak dengan muka pucat.

"Hah? Kau _overreacting_. Lagipula, kalau aku memberitahumu kalau aku vampir, kau tak akan mungkin menyetujui perjanjiannya, kan? Makanya aku tak memberitahumu soal ini," kata Sasuke jujur.

Hinata mewek dalam hati, "aku benar-benar ditipu."

"Membuat seseorang cantik merupakan salah satu keahlian vampir. Tapi, itu butuh satu persyaratan. Ya, aku perlu meminum darahmu."

Sekarang, Hinata malah jadi kesal setengah mati sama cowok ini, ia langsung berdiri lagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kau... Kau membicarakan suatu hal yang tak masuk akal."

"Kau tak percaya, hah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"_Well, then_—"

Sasuke menarik Hinata kepelukannya, tangan kirinya lalu mengangkat wajah Hinata sehingga sekarang ia bisa melihat jelas iris _lavender_ Hinata. Sasuke lalu menyeringai. Membuat Hinata bergidik.

"—_why not give it a try_?"

Eh, dia serius nih?

"_No_!"

Sasuke diam, menunggu kelanjutan.

"Kalau k-kau meminum d-darahku, aku akan m-menjadi vampir seperti kau juga, kan?"

"Itu kalau aku meminum darahmu sampai habis. Tak perlu khawatir."

"T-tapi, tetap saja..."

"Kau ingin menjadi cantik, kan? Percayalah padaku, aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi cantik."

Hinata terpaku sesaat. Benar, tujuannya ke sini kan untuk menjadi seorang perempuan yang cantik.

"B-baiklah, lakukan saja. _D-don't make it too painful_," kata Hinata sambil membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang ia memunggungi Sasuke.

"Oh. _You sure say funny things_. _By the way_, tidak usah khawatir, aku akan melakukannya sesempurna mungkin."

Sasuke lalu melepas satu kancing baju Hinata dari belakang, membuat leher Hinata yang mulus kini terlihat. Sasuke lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Hinata.

Tanpa diduga—

BUGH!

—Hinata melancarkan sebuah pukulan ke arah pipi milik pemuda tersebut—

"KYAA!"

—dan sekali lagi, ia berteriak.

"Oy! Oy! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kesal karena tiba-tiba dipukul.

"K-kau... Kau m-mencium l-leherku," kata Hinata seraya memegang lehernya. Mukanya jangan ditanya lagi sudah kayak apa. Merah padam. Untung nggak sampai merah kayak darah —yang entah disebut makanan atau minuman favorit si Sasuke. Secara logika, kalau warna wajah seseorang merah darah, sudah nggak bisa disebut manusia. Kecuali ada orang kurang kerjaan yang ngecat warna mukanya pakai cat warna merah darah atau ngelumurin mukanya dengan darah beneran.

_Well,_ ada baiknya kita lanjut ke cerita saja.

"Hah? _Don't make such fuss_. Aku tak akan bisa meminum darahmu kalau aku tak meletakkan bibirku di lehermu."

"_Aku tak percaya! Apa-apaan sikapnya? Aku tidak akan datang kalau tahu dia vampir. Ini... Ini... Ini namanya penipuan!_" jerit Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata yang sibuk jerit-jerit dalam hati, nggak sadar kalau wajahnya Sasuke sudah ada di depannya dengan jarak yang benar-benar dekat, hanya 10 cm.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata lagi.

"Atau kau sebenarnya... menginginkan aku meminum darahmu dari tempat lain, hmm?" Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya.

BUGH!

Hinata melemparkan tasnya ke arah Sasuke

"KYAAA!"

Setelah berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya Hinata melesat kabur, meninggalkan tasnya yang masih tergeletak bersama Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan dalam posisi jongkok sambil memegang wajahnya yang menjadi tempat mendarat tas milik Hinata.

"_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku percaya padanya walau sebentar saja? ARGGHH!_" Hinata merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Salah sendiri mudah percaya dengan orang lain.

**xxx**

Sasuke bangkit lagi, rasa sakit karena tas tadi berkurang. Mengingat ia sudah berjongkok lebih dari 5 menit. Ia memungut tas yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku gagal saat pertama kali, bahkan saat kedua kalinya. Hmm... _Interesting one_," gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

—**To Be Continued—**

Argghh! Amburadul~!

_By the way, _ada nggak sih _fict_ yang isi ceritanya sama kayak begini? Soalnya ini terinspirasi sama komik apa gitu.. #LupaJudulnya #plak

_Sorry_ deh kalau sudah ada sebelumnya. Tapi, seenggaknya alur, penjiwaannya(?), dan tetek bengek lainnya beda lah. Kan beda _author_ gitu.. #plak

Wkwkwk XD

Oh ya, sebenarnya ini mau dijadiin _one-shot_ aja awalnya, tapi karena menurut Fimi nanti bakal kepanjangan. Jadi _fict multichapter_ deh.

HAHAHAHA.. *Fimi ketawa nista*

Oh, kritik dan saran selalu dinantikan~~xD

.

.

.

.

.

Btw, lanjut kagak nih _fict_?


	2. Chapter 2

Ngebalas _review_ dulu, yak? _Thank_ loh, pada _review_…

Nggak nyangka kalau _fict_ ini jauh lebih 'sukses' dibandingkan yang _'Life in Ruin'_… (promosi nih?)

Oke, kita mulai dari yang pertama~~:

**sasuhina-caem**:Aku juga suka, cocok banget~~xDDD #plak

**yuiyu**: Secepatnya deh... #nyengir

**Lilith Noir Lawliet**: Lagi kagak ada ide nih, tapi kalau ada juga paling Fimi mikirnya ide yang rada pasaran. Wkwkwk. Maaf deh kalau sudah buat kecewa (?). _Thanks_. Sip, sip, lanjut~~

**Moku-chan**: _Thank you_~~xDD nih _update_… *bling-bling* #DihajarKarenaCopas

**AkasunaChan a. Riasy UchiHyuu**: Hooh, muka mulusnya bisa jadi hancur karena dipukul Hinata mulu. Kilat nggak nih? #ngaco

**Hyou H**: _Arigatou_~~xD Cepat nggak nih sudah? #maksa

**Athena Quinn**: Wkwkwk. _Thanks_. Kecepatan ya? Maaf deh, Fimi agak susah bikin deskripsi. Jadi, mungkin karena minim deskripsi jadi terkesan cepat ya alurnya #sotoy. Fimi usahain deh. _Chapter_ ini kecepatan nggak, ya?

**Sweet Delight**: Iya kan, cucok banget? Kyaaa.. #lebay

**Hinata eguci-chan**: Sip. Sip. Ini dia lanjutannya... #plak Wow? _Rate _M? Ampun… *paling nggak bisa bikin _fict_ rate M* Btw, ini masuk _rate_ M, nggak sih? O.O?

**Mamoka**: XD habis, Fimi payah banget bahasa Jepangnya. Tahunya cuma '_arigatou gonzaimasu_', '_gomenasai_', '_tadaima_', '_okaeri_', yaahh.. yang umum-umum lah... _Sorry_ ya… Ini kelamaan nggak _update_-nya?

**suka snsd**: Salam kenal juga~~xD _Thank you_~~:) #Semangat45 #DihajarLagiKarenaCopas

**n**: Iya, iya… Sasu kan cakep… #plak

**harunaru chan muach**: Iya, Sasu beneran jadi vampir, ckck.. XD Salam kenal juga, sip... ditunggu ya?

**pryscil chan**: Waahh.. Ini masuk humor ya... *biasanya selalu garing kalau buat cerita*. _Thank_... XD

**Saruwatari Yumi**: XDDD tapi, kalau _summary_, Fimi ngasal aja... Yang penting ada #plak Waaa, Fimi ternyata berbakat bikin _summary_ komik _shoujo_..xD iyaa!~~ Sasu _pervert_. Wkwkwk.

**Azzahra Shapprine's**: _Update.. Update.._ :)

**SUM 42**: Thank~~xD

**from yesterday**: Ini orang yang sama dengan **SUM 42**? _But, thank_..

**Chikuma unlogin**: Sep… Sep…

Waaahhh, kepanjangan balas _review_, langsung ke cerita saja ya~~xD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warnings**_: OOC, AU, lebay, _typo_, dll.

_**Genre**_:_ Romance and Supernatural_

_**Rating**_: T

**PLEASE MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL**

**Chapter 2**

"Hinata-_chan_!" teriak TenTen sambil memeluk sahabatnya dari belakang.

"S-sesak, TenTen-_chan_," protes Hinata.

"Oke. Oke. Eh, kamu masih melakukan hal itu?"

"Hehe. Ini salah satu mimpiku sejak kelas 1, aku ingin pergi ke pesta dansa menggunakan gaun yang kubuat sendiri."

"_Well, g-good luck_," ucap TenTen ragu.

Jujur saja, menurut TenTen, hasil kerja sahabatnya ini benar-benar buruk. Bukan mengejek, lihatlah kenyataan. Tanpa hiasan sama sekali, jahitannya yang 'kemana-mana', dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi, sebagai teman yang baik, TenTen harus tetap mendukungnya. Sekali lagi, walau ragu.

Akan tetapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, Hinata yang berjuang keras memang patut didukung kok. Lihat lah dirinya yang selalu membawa alat jahit dan gaun buatannya setiap hari. Untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan menjahitnya, tentunya.

"_Thanks._"

"Oh ya, kemarin kau pergi ke apartemen nomor 33 itu nggak?" tanya TenTen.

"_Eh? Kenapa TenTen-chan menanyakan hal itu? Arrggghh... Aku ingin berkata jujur, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan di sana ada vampir. Bisa-bisa aku dihantui oleh vampir itu karena memberitahu keberadaannya. Bisa-bisa aku... aku... dijadikan vampir juga oleh vampir mesum itu!_" batin Hinata.

"Oy?" TenTen menjentikkan jarinya ke depan mata Hinata —yang wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Ah, iya, aku ke sana, tapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa."

"Sudah kuduga. Aku juga ke sana untuk membuktikan rumor tersebut tetapi aku tak melihat ada pemuda di apartemen itu."

"_Loh, jadi cuma aku yang bisa lihat nih?_" batin Hinata lagi.

"Wuaahh... Sebentar lagi pesta dansa akan berlangsung. Semoga sehebat seperti rumor yang beredar. Dan untuk itu, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik! Kyaaa. Semoga Neji-_kun_ akan mengajakku berdansa. Ikhlas kan, Hinata?" tanya TenTen yang mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan senang punya kakak ipar sepertimu," balas Hinata seraya tersenyum manis.

"H-hah? Kakak ipar? Kita masih SMA, Hinata-_chan_." TenTen sukses ber-_blushing_-ria.

Jiaah, malu-malu kucing.

"Tapi kan kita sebentar lagi lulus, TenTen-_chan_," goda Hinata lagi.

"A-ah kita b-bicarakan hal lain saja. Oh ya, Hinata-_chan_, kau juga harus terlihat cantik nantinya. Gantilah rok panjangmu dengan rok mini. Kau tahu? Bahkan seluruh siswi di sini memakai rok mini. Kecuali kau," kata TenTen berapi-api.

"Tapi, aku tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk menggunakan rok mini," sahut Hinata jujur.

"Kau harus tingkatkan kepercayaan dirimu! Lalu, rambutmu yang dikepang itu."

"Tapi kalau tidak seperti ini akan mengganggu saat aku menulis."

"Cobalah mengikat rambutmu ala _ponytail_. Itu akan terlihat lebih bagus. Dan lagi, kacamatamu."

"A-aku tidak bisa memakai _contact lens_, TenTen-_chan_."

"Argghhh!" teriak TenTen frustasi.

Sebenarnya... ini siapa sih yang punya masalah?

**xxx**

Saat jam pelajaran kedua, tak ada guru yang mengajar. Kata sang kepala sekolah, ada rapat yang entah membahas apa.

Pesta dansa mungkin?

Siswa di kelas Hinata, bukannya melaksanakan amanat dari sang kepala sekolah —belajar sendiri—, para siswa malah ada yang mengobrol, bermain kartu, dan menjahit. Yah, untuk sosok yang menjahit, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?

"Eh, lihat, Naruto-_kun_ menciptakan gol. Naruto-_kun_ benar-benar keren," puji Sakura —teman sekelas Hinata— yang bersama teman-temannya melihat ke luar jendela.

Hinata yang mendengar nama 'Naruto', langsung ikut-ikutan melihat dari jendela.

"_Naruto-kun memang keren_," batin Hinata. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya lagi. Meneruskan pekerjaan jahit-menjahitnya.

"Aku penasaran siapa gadis beruntung yang akan berdansa dengan Naruto-_kun_ nanti," celetuk Shion yang dari tadi melihat aktivitas Naruto.

"Aku yakin pasti orangnya cantik," kata perempuan lainnya.

"Aku tidak terima, kalau orang yang diajaknya jelek."

DEG!

Hinata _shock_.

"_A-aku pasti akan menjadi cantik!_" pikir Hinata penuh tekad.

"Semangat!" teriak Hinata pelan. Lalu, kembali menjahit dengan tenaga ekstra.

TenTen yang duduk di sebelahnya cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

Karena menggunakan tenaga ekstra, Hinata menjadi kurang berhati-hati. Akibatnya, jarinya tertusuk jarum yang digunakannya. Hinata meringis kesakitan.

Kasihan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Coba aku lihat."

Loh, sejak kapan suara TenTen jadi seperti itu?

Orang itu menarik tangan Hinata ke depan wajahnya lalu menjilat jari Hinata yang terluka.

Nah loh, jangan bilang...

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan untuk melihat orang tersebut.

DEG!

"KYAA!" jerit Hinata sambil menarik tangannya. Ia juga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Yo," sapa Sasuke santai.

"_V-vampir itu datang lagi? Apa salahku?_" jerit Hinata —lagi. Jangan lupakan juga, masih dalam hati. Faktanya, Hinata yang diam saja, masih didatangi vampir itu, apalagi sampai bicara begitu di depan umum. Bersiap-siaplah dihantui seumur hidup.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata nyaring sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

TenTen yang dari tadi di dekat Hinata, terpesona oleh ketampanan pemuda di depannya. Begitu juga para perempuan di kelas itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke, _the new health specialist_. Senang bertemu dengan kalian._Anyway_, Hinata-_san_, kau lupa membawa tasmu saat kemarin ke rumahku," kata Sasuke sambil mengacungkan tas Hinata.

BUGH!

Lagi, Hinata memukulkan tasnya —yang baru saja diambil dari tangan Sasuke— ke wajah mulus Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sasuke meringis, TenTen yang ber-_blushing_-ria —entah untuk alasan apa, kurasa kalian bisa menebak— sudah menjerit histeris, "H-hubungan macam apa yang kalian berdua miliki?"

"TenTen-_chan_!" bentak Hinata pelan.

Jangan salahkan TenTen yang penasaran. Kalau dilihat dari manapun juga, Sasuke itu cowok dan Hinata itu cewek. Kata 'rumahku' itu masalahnya. Hinata kan tipe gadis baik-baik. Bisa dibilang paling polos di sekolah. Rasanya aneh saja dengar dia main ke rumah cowok. Wah, wah, TenTen ngeres nih pikirannya.

Tapi, kalau mereka bersaudara juga nggak mungkin, perbedaannya jauh banget!

Sasuke yang merasa sebagai 'yang ditanya', langsung menarik Hinata yang membelakanginya dan memeluknya. Lalu, ia menyeringai.

"_We're dee__ply connected by blood, _TenTen-_san_."

"EEEHHH," jerit semua perempuan yang melihat kejadian itu, termasuk Hinata sendiri tentunya.

**xxx**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahku?" teriak Hinata yang sudah menyeret Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan di sekolah itu.

"Hah? Aku ke sini kan karena kemarin kau kabur," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan _free deathglare_ pada Hinata.

Hinata cuma nelen ludah.

"Kita juga sudah membuat perjanjian. Jika kau melanggarnya—"

"Jika aku melanggarnya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau akan mati," kata Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke arah Hinata.

GLEK! Sumpah nih, Sas?

"_What?_" jerit Hinata.

Sasuke maju lagi mendekati Hinata, mengarahkan mulutnya ke leher Hinata sambil bersiap membuka satu kancing baju Hinata. "_That's how it is_."

"T-tunggu!" teriak Hinata.

"Huh?"

"Ta-daa," kata Hinata sambil mengangkat sebuah suntikan tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah suntikan. Dengan ini, kau bisa mengambil darahku tanpa menggunakan mulutmu. Pertama, kita akan mengambil darahku menggunakan suntikan ini. Kita letakkan darahku di gelas dan _jreng-jreng_... darahku siap untuk kau minum."

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Tidak bisa, kami, para vampir, perlu meminum darah dan energi manusia. Dan itu harus dilaksanakan pada waktu yang bersamaan. Jadi, tidak akan ada artinya kalau tak dilakukan secara langsung."

"Eh? B-begitu ya?"

Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata hingga terjatuh di atas salah satu ranjang, membuat Hinata dan dirinya terbaring di atas ranjang tersebut —dengan Sasuke di atas tentunya—. Sasuke lalu mencengkeram kedua tangan Hinata menggunakan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"_One more thing_, kami, para vampir, akan merasa lebih puas jika kami meminum langsung dari leher seorang perempuan... seperti dari lehermu."

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huakakakak... xD

_Chapter _2 lebih sedikit daripada _chapter_ 1. Sedikit banget~~ _Gomen_.Habis, kalau dilanjutkan lagi, bakal panjang~~ #sotoy

Lagipula, banyak yang minta cepat _update_ (alah, alasan), jadi cepat-cepat ngerampungin _chapter_ 2 saja. Padahal _fict _'_Life in Ruin_' yang lebih dulu di _update_ aja, _chapter_ 2 nya baru sedikit buatnya. Lagi kagak ada ide!

Oya, _minna_. Bingung nggak waktu bagian Hinata yang _shock_ waktu Sakura dkk. ngomongin pasangan Naruto di pesta dansa? Kalau bingung, semuanya akan diketahui di _chapter_ 3, ckckck. XD

Oh, baru sadar kalau di _chapter_ 1 ada bagian Hinata yang kakinya kebentur meja itu sama kayak adegan di _fict_ _oneshot_ Fimi yang '_My Dream_'. Cuma disitu Sasu yang kakinya kebentur meja. Wkwkwk, jodoh kali... #digampar

Baca terus ya... Jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya, huahaha...xDD

_Chapter_ 3 lebih panjang deh, tapi mungkin bakal lebih lama _update_-nya...:)


	3. Chapter 3

Waktunya balas _review_…

**Azzahra Shapprine's**: Iya, _gomen_ deh kependekan… XD

**suka snsd**: Uohohoho… Kita lihat saja nanti… #plak. Kelamaan ya Fimi _update_?

**sasuhina-caem**: Gimana ya? #plak. Panjang nggak, nih? O.O

**yuki-hime hikaru**: Iya dong, Sasu jadi makin keren #nosebleed. Salam kenal juga…:)

**Mamoka**: Kalau _chapter_ 2 memang pendek, wkwkwk. _Gomen_. Sasu muncul nggak ya? Lihat saja nanti, hahaha… #KetawaNista

**Chaos Seth**: Maaf ya kalau _fict_-nya abal, maklumlah Fimi kan masih _newbie_. Hoho…XD

**SUM 42**: Benar nih? Ah… Senangnya… *siapa yang _badmood_-nya hilang coba?*

**Moku-chan**: Wkwkwk, gimana nih? Kelamaan nggak _update chapter _3? Cukup panjang nggak?

**yuiyu**: _Gomenasai_~~ _Update... Update.._:)

**AkasunaChan a.k.a Akasuna Riasy UchiHyuu**: Makasih atas perhatian dan pujiannya~~XD Sip, dipanjangin nih, kurang nggak? Kilat ya? Nggak bakal bisa kalau sekilat yang _chapter_ 2. Kan lebih panjang gitu... #plak. Tapi, kelamaan nggak nih _update_-nya?

**UQ**: _Thank you_~~:) _Rated_ M? *kagak ahli*~~ Lanjut… XD

**Hinata eguci-chan**: Wow, _monggo_, disarankan malah #plak. Fimi punya akun _facebook_. Namanya Yasmin Zhafira. Tinggal di Samarinda, dengan foto _profile_ SasuHina. Ho~~

**Saruwatari Yumi**: Ckckck... :D Sip. Panjang nggak ya? #plak

**Sweet Delight**: Ditunggu kok... *mesam-mesem* #plak. _Update_… :)

**harunaru chan muach**: XDDD Oke dah, nggak bakal dimasukin ke dalam hati kok *sapa yang nanya?*. Lanjut~ Lanjut~XD

**Sasuhina love**: Wkwkwk, kedengaran(?) orangnya loh nanti #plak. Lanjut~~ _Sorry_, kagak sekilat kemarin~~:D

**n**: Diapain yookkk? XD aman kok~~ tenang saja..:) iya, iya, iya...XD #plak

Oke, langsung ke TKP~~~:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warnings**_: OOC, AU, lebay, _typo_, dll.

_**Genre**_:_ Romance and Supernatural_

_**Rating**_: T

**PLEASE MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL**

**Chapter 3**

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku memilih menjadi seorang_ health specialist _di sekolah ini? _You know, because its easier to do 'things' this way_."

"KYYAAAAAAAA!" pekik Hinata saat Sasuke mendekati lehernya lagi.

"Permisi," suara seseorang dari luar.

"Cih, mengganggu," gerutu Sasuke sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

Hinata menghela napas lega.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Eh, Hinata?"

"N-naruto-_kun_! Ada apa?" Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto.

"Oh, tanganku hanya sedikit terluka," kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan tangannya.

"Jilat saja kalau hanya luka kecil," sahut Sasuke ketus.

_Sorry_ ya, Naruto bukan vampir, Sas.

"Uchiha-_san_!" bentak Hinata pelan.

"A-ah, biarku ambilkan plester saja," kata Hinata sambil mengambil plester. Perlahan, ia tempelkan di tangan Naruto yang terluka.

"Oh, _thank_, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, benarkah kau masih membuat gaunmu sendiri untuk pergi ke pesta dansa? Aku mendengarnya dari beberapa teman sekelasmu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Terlihat sedikit rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

"_Well, good luck_. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat kau memakainya nanti," kata Naruto sambil menampilkan senyumannya.

"Umm, Naruto-_kun_ juga. _Do your best_!"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan bersemangat dari Hinata.

"Oi, kenapa perlakuanmu terhadapnya berbeda sekali kalau denganku, hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap mencubit kedua pipi Hinata dan memasang muka horor.

"Kyaa! Ampun!"

"Kau tahu? Aku sedikit cemburu," bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Hinata.

Bukannya Hinata terganggu pendengarannya, salahkan Sasuke yang bicara terlalu pelan.

"Tak apa. Baiklah, ceritakan apa hubunganmu dengan cowok berambut pirang tadi."

"Apa pedulimu?"

Sasuke menatap tajam leher Hinata. Hinata ikut-ikutan melihat arah pandangan Sasuke.

Terpaksa, Hinata nelen ludah lagi.

"Oke! _I got it_! Akan kuceritakan! Ini semua berawal saat aku kelas satu, tepatnya saat pesta dansa dua tahun yang lalu."

**Flashback**

"Wow! Ini hebat! Kakak-kakak perempuan kelas 3 benar-benar terlihat cantik. Ah, aku juga, ketika menjadi murid kelas 3 aku ingin pergi ke pesta dansa itu dengan orang yang kusuka," kata Hinata bersemangat.

Nggak, dia nggak di pesta dansa, lebih tepatnya dia ada di dalam kelasnya dan mengintip acara pesta dansa yang memang dilaksanakan di halaman sekolah. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah kain dan di tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah jarum.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Hinata buru-buru menyembunyikan kain dan jarum yang ia pegang. Lalu, menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh, Naruto-_kun_. K-kau juga, apa y-yang Naruto-_kun_ lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler."

"O-oh, kalau begitu sama."

"Lalu, apa yang kau pegang itu?"

"Eh, ah... Aku hanya m-mencoba membuat gaun sendiri untuk pesta dansa nanti," jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Wow, perempuan yang memakai gaun buatannya, _I never heard of something like that_. Tapi, kupikir itu hal yang bagus."

_BLUSH_!

"_Uwaa, kenapa aku merona begini?_" batin Hinata.

Hinata tertawa gugup. "Ahahaha. Tapi ini tidak cocok untukku. Kau tahu, mungkin jika seseorang seperti Sakura-_san_ yang sangat cantik... _It'll suit her perfectly_."

Naruto lalu melepas kacamata Hinata, menghasilkan jeritan kecil dari sang pemilik kacamata.

"_Why_? Kau cantik, dan kupikir kau bisa menjadi lebih cantik dari Sakura."

Saat '_moment_' itu, Hinata sadar bahwa ia mulai menyukai Naruto—

"Jika itu terjadi, aku akan pergi ke pesta dansa bersamamu," tambah Naruto lagi sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

—dan memutuskan untuk menjadi cantik serta menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto saat pesta dansa.

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Dan kau masih percaya dengan janji dua tahun lalu itu?"

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Ya!"

Sasuke tersentak. Hilang sudah senyum sinis di wajahnya.

"Kemudian, aku mencoba berbagai cara untuk menjadi cantik, tetapi gagal semua. Aku tak bisa memakai _contact lens_ dan aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang _fashion_. Aku payah ya? Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi cantik agar pantas untuk menjadi _partner_ Naruto-_kun_ di pesta dansa nanti," jelas Hinata panjang lebar, tak lupa ia masih memasang senyumnya.

"Hmm. _Well, whatever_. Karena untukku, perempuan dengan darah yang nikmat _are the good one_, _and ugly girls' blood tastes the worst_," terang Sasuke sambil menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah ia adalah seorang gadis macam Ino yang sering menyibakkan rambutnya.

Entah penglihatan Hinata yang salah atau apa, tapi Hinata yakin, Sasuke terlihat menyilaukan saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan itu jelas membuat Hinata cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

Nada Sasuke berubah serius. "_Well, _aku tidak bisa mengatakan kau salah karena kau jujur. Tapi, apakah kau tidak melupakan sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada itu? _About inner beauty, to become a fine woman_."

BLAM!

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar sontak membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke-_sensei_! Aku merasa tak enak badan!"

"Aku juga!"

"Kepalaku terasa sakit, _sensei_!"

_Good luck_, Sasuke. Kau punya banyak fans yang mengerubungimu sekarang.

"Hey, _wait_, sabar," teriak Sasuke kewalahan.

"_Me… _Emm, _I'll be going_," kata Hinata santai sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, hey! Jangan lari, Hinata!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam UKS.

Telat, Sas. Hinata sudah keluar.

"_Inner beauty_, ya? Aku sudah tahu hal itu," gumam Hinata sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

**xxx**

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata tersentak, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. "Ah, maaf. Haha, aku hampir ketiduran."

"Kau ini bagaimana? Ini masih jam 7 pagi. _Well_, bagus sih kalau kau bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan gaun ini, tapi kau terlihat pucat dan ya... kau sekarang mempunyai kantung mata, Hinata-_chan_."

"Ah, aku hanya sedikit kurang tidur, TenTen-_chan_. Tapi, lihatlah gaun ini, sudah hampir selesai," kata Hinata sambil memperlihatkan gaun buatannya.

TenTen mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, kalau seorang Hyuuga Hinata pingsan pun, akan ada '_her beloved_' Sasuke-_sensei_ _to watch over her, right_?" goda TenTen.

"T-tidak!"

"Kau berbohong. Lagipula, kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa dengan Sasuke-_sensei_, kan?"

"Tidak kok." sanggah Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Hey, kau kenapa, Hinata-_chan_? Kok tiba-tiba semangatmu hilang?" tanya TenTen heran.

BRUK!

"Oy, Hinata-_chan_!"

Nah, benar kan kalau omongan itu doa. TenTen barusan bilang begitu, eh... Hinata beneran begitu.

Yap, Hinata pingsan.

Di pagi hari, bahkan di saat belum ada satu orang guru pun yang memulai acara mengajarnya.

**xxx**

"Hey!" panggil Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang sudah setengah sadar.

"AH!" teriak Hinata sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Loh? Tidur? Ah ya, tadi kan dia pingsan.

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, sekarang dia ada di UKS rupanya.

"Sudah, tidur saja."

Hinata menurut, ia kembali merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur.

"Jadi, sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, umm, karena pesta dansa sudah tinggal 5 hari lagi dan aku harus cepat menyelesaikan gaunku, entahlah mungkin sekitar 2-3 hari aku tidak tidur."

Sasuke menghela napas. "_Don't force your self too much. You won't get any merit from it_. Kenapa nggak beli saja gaunnya?"

Hinata mengulum senyumnya. "Nggak deh. Kau tahu, Uchiha-_san_? Aku tak ahli dalam melakukan apapun_ and I know I can't do it perfectly but, I want to work hard for it_."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum setelah mendengarnya.

CUP!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Hinata pelan seraya mendorong Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya dan memegang dahinya yang barusan menjadi tempat landasan bibir Sasuke menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Eh?" gumam Hinata.

Tiba-tiba badannya terasa segar, seperti… mendapat energi, mungkin?

"Aku memberikanmu sebagian energiku. Dengan itu, kau akan mendapatkan kembali energimu, kan?"

Hinata kali ini benar-benar ragu dengan penglihatannya. Ia melihat... Sasuke merona?

"K-kau akan menyelesaikan gaunmu, kan? Dan tadi itu nggak gratis, kau harus mengembalikan energiku seratus kali lipat saat kau sudah menjadi _a fine woman_."

Hinata melongo.

"Jujur saja, aku jarang menemui orang yang mempercayai pada sebuah janji yang dibuat dua tahun lalu. _Well_, aku sudah tahu banyak perempuan sampai sekarang—"

Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya. Ia alihkan pandangan matanya, ke arah manapun asal jangan memandang perempuan didepannya.

"—_and just don't become what they became… rotten in the end_," katanya tegas.

**xxx**

Pagi yang cerah ini, nggak disia-siakan oleh Hinata. Ia berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Nggak salah sih, soalnya jalanan di pagi hari memang udaranya segar.

Sesampai di sekolah, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berkeliaran. Tapi, Hinata nggak peduli. Dia terus melangkah dengan riangnya menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. Nggak seperti dugaannya, kelasnya ternyata masih kosong. Biasanya sih sudah ada Sakura atau Shino yang memang langganan masuk pagi.

Hinata mengeluarkan gaun buatannya, "Hehe, _it's done_! Ah, aku perlu berterima kasih pada Uchiha-_san_ untuk ini."

Hinata lalu membawa gaunnya ke WC perempuan yang letaknya dekat dari kelasnya.

**xxx**

"_I-ini tidak cocok denganku! Tali gaunnya yang mudah jatuh, bagian bawah gaunnya yang melebar. Ini aneh! Tidak, ini benar-benar aneh!_" teriak Hinata frustasi di dalam hati.

"Aku harus mengkonsultasikan hal ini dengan Uchiha-_san_. Ah, tapi Uchiha-_san_ tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Argh, _what the hell I'm thinking_?"

Setelah meracau tak jelas, Hinata mengganti lagi gaun buatannya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tak disangka hasilnya separah ini.

Hinata yang sudah selesai mengganti bajunya, bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar WC.

"_You're the worst_!"

Teriakan dari suara yang dikenal Hinata membuat Hinata menarik lagi kakinya.

"Aku mendengarnya, percakapan antara Hinata dan Sasuke-_sensei_," kata suara itu lagi, suara Sakura.

"_Sorry_, Sakura-_chan_."

Suara yang sangat Hinata kenal, suara Naruto.

"Kata Hinata, kau berjanji akan pergi ke pesta dansa dengannya," kata Sakura dengan nada kesalnya.

DEG!

"_Did I_? Tapi, kalau pun aku bilang begitu, itu hanya semacam... em, sapaan, mungkin? Dan Hinata katanya masih membuat gaun untuk pesta dansa nanti, ya? Ha... _Isn't it kind of scary_? Lagipula, konyol sekali dia masih mempercayai janji yang dibuat dua tahun lalu. Iya kan, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto lalu tertawa.

Hinata tersentak. Sungguh, tak pernah disangkanya orang yang ia suka ternyata orang seperti itu.

Tubuh Hinata yang bersandar pada dinding perlahan merosot, membuatnya sekarang dalam keadaan jongkok.

Tes.

Air mata Hinata jatuh. Ia menangis. Tak ada suara sesenggukan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya terlihat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tapi itu cukup.

Cukup untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ia benar-benar kecewa terhadap Naruto.

Ya, kecewa pada Uzumaki Naruto, cinta pertamanya.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adududuh, _sorry_ ya, nggak bisa buat adegan yang bisa bikin air mata ngalir. Wajarlah, Fimi kagak jago~~!

_Fict_ ini cuma lebih panjang kira-kira dua halaman dari _chapter_ 2, wkwkwk. _Sorry_ deh kalau masih kependekan...:p

Ah, Naruto juga perannya di sini kejam, _sorry_ ya, Nar. Kamu kan di cerita _original_ selalu jadi orang baik-baik, tokoh utama lagi...

Hinata juga manggil Sasuke bukan _sensei_, wkwkwk... Rada nggak sopan memang, habis Hinata sudah tahu dari awal kalau Sasuke itu vampir~~ Jadi ngapain sopan-sopan? #PlakPlak

Sekedar info nih. _Chapter_ 4 atau 5 kemungkinan _fict_ ini sudah tamat. Hoorraaayyy~~~! #TeriakGaje. Jadi, tinggal ngurusin _fict_ '_Life in Ruin_'. Oh ya, _fict_ ini _chapter _3 nya sudah muncul, yang '_Life in Ruin_' _chapter_ 2 nya belum _update_. Ckckck, sumpah, kagak ada ide buat ngelanjutin _fict _itu. Tunda lagi~~ #eaa

Saran dan kritik Fimi nantikan~~XDD

_Gomen_ juga, kalau ceritanya makin lebay dan nggak jelas~~ _Gomenasai_~!


	4. Chapter 4

Balas _reviews_~

Makasih yang sudah _reviews_ ya… *bungkukkin badan*

**Azzahra Shapprine's**: Hoo~~ _Monggo_~~XDD

**Moku-chan**: Ayo! Kita periksain! Iya, Fimi juga miris ngelihat si Hinata... #plak *nyadar siapa yang buat _fic_ oy!*

**yuiyu**: Sip, sip~~XD Makasih~~ :*

**cherry kuchiki**: Wkwkwk, ampun~ Jangan hajar(?) Fimi. Ini sudah penghabisan kok, jadi dipanjangin aja sekalian~ Malas buat sampai _chapter_ 5, hoho~~

**Mamoka**: Iya, nggak tahu kenapa Naru jahat~~! #plak *sadar siapa yang buat _fic_ napa?* Uohoho.. #PasangMuka_Pervert_. Baca _chapter_ ini jadi tahu deh~~ Wkwkwk.

**sasuhina-caem**: _Thank you_~~! *teriak mendayu-dayu* _Gomenasai_, deh~ O-o-oyy! Jangan kejar Fimi pakai golok~~!

**UQ**: Iya ya, aduh... Fimi parah memang... -,- Maafkan Fimi~~! Iya, Sasu top...XD

**suka snsd**: Wkwkwk, sini Fimi aja yang buat cantik saja #digampar. Bener~! #NganggukNgangguk Fimi juga nggak bisa benci ama Naru tuh~~ Melon(?)!

**Fishy**: Hooh, miris sekali cerita cintanya(?)... Wkwkwk, sayangnya Sasu nggak datang, mengingat itu WC cewek... *ngebayangin Sasu masuk WC cewek #plak* Lanjut~~

**n**: #NelenLudah S-sadis bener...! Sip deh...XD

**Hoshi Yukinua**: Oke, oke~~! #

**Athena Quinn**: Bener tuh, ckckck. Hooh, _so sweet_~~ Pfft, Narutokuningjrengjreng… #ngakak Iya, Hina ama vampir mesum itu aja~~ Hohoho, cepat nggak ya ini? :P

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warnings**_: OOC, AU, lebay, _typo_, dll.

_**Genre**_:_ Romance and Supernatural_

_**Rating**_: T

**PLEASE MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL**

**Chapter 4**

"Sasuke-_sensei_!"

Sasuke yang dikejar para fansnya, masih terus berlari untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi yang 'pas'.

"Hah... Hah... _What kind of sickness do they have_?" gumam Sasuke yang masih ngos-ngosan.

Sasuke melihat tempat ia bersembunyi. Oalah, ini kelas 'mangsa'nya. Sasuke diam-diam mendatangi Hinata yang duduk melamun di kelas sendirian.

"Oy," sapa Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hening.

"Hei?" Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mencoba memperbaiki gaun ini, walau... ya, aku tidak akan menggunakannya."

Sasuke hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan.

"Naruto-_kun_. Sepertinya dia sudah menjanjikan Sakura-_san_ untuk pergi ke pesta dansa bersama. Dia bilang, konyol untuk mempercayai janji yang dibuat dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi, memang benar sih. Hehe, jika saja aku bisa menjadi cantik, apa Naruto-_kun_ akan pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku?" Hinata menarik napasnya, "A-aku tak peduli seberapa menyakitkan itu, atau bahkan jika aku kehabisan seluruh darahku, jadi, apakah Uchi—"

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong yang terletak di bagian samping celananya dan bersiap pergi, sebelum menyela perkataan Hinata, "_Your blood right now tastes the worst_. Aku tak akan meminumnya, _I refuse to_."

Mata Hinata melebar mendengarnya, tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa saat sosok Sasuke pergi ke luar ruang kelasnya. Meninggalkan dirinya kembali sendirian di ruangan itu, merenungi segalanya.

Ya, ia memang ingin menjadi cantik. Hinata berpikir, jika saja ia lebih cantik, mungkin Naruto akan menyukainya, sama seperti Naruto yang menyukai Sakura. Dan Hinata akan puas jika itu benar terjadi. Hinata tahu bahwa ia hanya peduli dengan apa yang dilihatnya, akan penampilannya di depan Naru—

"_About inner beauty, to become a fine woman."_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Sasuke. Hinata menghela napasnya. Ah, benar juga kata Sasuke, ia salah selama ini, terlalu mementingkan penampilannya agar dapat menarik perhatian Naruto. Selalu berusaha mencari cara agar menjadi cantik —yang nyatanya gagal— agar bisa disukai oleh Naruto.

_Then, what about her inner beauty_?

Oh, tentu saja ia abaikan.

Hinata tersenyum miris.

"Hah, aku pasti terlihat jelek sekarang ini," gumamnya.

**xxx**

Semenjak itu, Sasuke tak pernah mendatangi Hinata lagi. Jelas, itu membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. Ia yang selalu ditolong oleh Sasuke, bahkan tidak mengikuti perkataan Sasuke agar menjadi _a fine woman_.

Padahal itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ya, setidaknya Hinata sekarang berusaha mementingkan _inner beauty_-nya. Entahlah ia akan berhasil atau tidak kalau terus dibayang-bayangi oleh rasa sukanya terhadap Naruto —yang menyukai perempuan cantik.

Mungkin di pesta dansa nanti, Hinata akan mencoba mengikuti kata Sasuke.

**xxx**

"Kyaa! Sasuke-_sensei_!"

"_Dance with me_, Sasuke-_sensei_!"

"Sasuke-_sensei _keren!"

Sasuke terpaksa menutup telinganya karena mendengar teriakan siswi-siswi itu. Padahal ia hanya menggunakan pakaian seperti kebanyakan siswa laki-laki di situ, setelan jas. Ia bahkan tetap membiarkan _style_ rambutnya seperti itu, tanpa dibuat lebih rapi ataupun... ya, apalah itu.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling halaman sekolah itu, sejak ia datang, ia tak ada melihat Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia melihat dua orang datang dari arah berlawanan dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Cih, Narutard."

"Siapa Narutard? _It's Naruto_, _sensei_."

"_Whatever_, dan gadis disebelahmu... heh, _you really have bad eyesight_."

"Apa maksudmu, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit terbawa emosi.

"_Nothing_," jawab Sasuke singkat, ia lalu berjalan melewati pasangan itu.

"_Ck, what the hell I'm doing this for?_" batin Sasuke.

"Astaga."

"_Oh my God, she's_…"

"Ih, dia berantakan."

Sasuke ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud oleh para siswa dan siswi itu.

"Hinata?" gumam Sasuke.

"A-ah, maafkan aku, tadi aku terjatuh, jadi berantakan begini deh. Habisnya, aku terburu-buru sih. Haha," kata Hinata kepada semua siswa yang memandang ke arahnya sambil tertawa renyah.

Keadaan Hinata yang sekarang memang berantakan, di lutut dan tangannya, terdapat bekas luka. Lalu, _high heels_ yang dipakainya, terlihat tinggi sebelah, sepertinya salah satu haknya patah saat dia terjatuh. Rambutnya yang berantakan, wajahnya yang tanpa _make up_, kacamata yang masih dipakainya, ditambah gaun karyanya sendiri yang ia pakai. _She's all messed up_.

Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"_A-ano_, kau tahu, Naruto-_kun_? Selama ini aku selalu, emm... menyukaimu. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi cantik, walau ya... gagal. Haha. _I really like you_. _To think that if I become beautiful, you'll like me, too_."

Hinata tersenyum, Naruto tersentak.

"Kalau kau mau, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Hei! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura kasar.

"Ah, uhm, seperti yang kau lihat, aku sekarang sudah mempunyai pacar, Hinata. Eh, m-maafkan aku," kata Naruto sedikit terbata.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. "_Then, it's okay_. _Thanks_, Naruto-_kun_."

Ah, Sasuke tertegun melihatnya. Ia lagi-lagi ikut mengembangkan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

Ia lalu mendatangi Hinata, menggenggam tangannya, dan menarik Hinata ke salah satu ruang kelas yang terbuka tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sama dengan para siswa dan siswi yang melihat keadaan itu, tak berkata apa-apa.

"Uchiha-_san_?"

Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata hingga tubuh Hinata menempel pada dinding di belakangnya. Lalu, mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher Hinata.

"_I'll give you a reward_ karena telah menjadi anak yang baik."

Hembusan napas Sasuke di leher Hinata membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Deru napas Sasuke yang teratur, mau tak mau membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya. Hinata yang terlalu fokus dengan keadaan lehernya yang diterpa oleh deru napas Sasuke, tak menyangka kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya. Hinata terkejut.

"Ah. Nnn. S-sakit, Uchiha-_san_," rintih Hinata sambil terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Bukannya melepaskan gigitannya, Sasuke malah memperburuk keadaan —bagi Hinata— dengan makin menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hinata dan mencengkeram kedua tangan Hinata, agar tak memberontak lagi.

Hinata yang pasrah, yakin kalau tenaganya tidak akan cukup —apalagi dengan keadaan lehernya yang digigit oleh Sasuke—, akhirnya tidak berusaha melawan. Walaupun, dari bibirnya, terus keluar rintihan-rintihan kesakitan.

Sasuke yang telah merasa cukup puas, melepaskan gigitannya. Membuat Hinata langsung memegangi lehernya, mengecek apakah ada bekas luka atau darah di lehernya.

"Heh, itukah caramu berterima kasih?"

"A-apa?"

Sasuke melepaskan kacamata Hinata, meletakkannya di salah satu meja yang ada di dekatnya. "Nah, _really beautiful_."

Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Hinata, tapi kini Sasuke menuntun Hinata kembali ke halaman sekolah, tempat pesta dansa berlangsung.

"O-oy, siapa itu yang bersama Sasuke-_sensei_?"

"Tadi kan, Hinata, t-tapi..."

"K-kenapa bisa?"

"A-ajaib."

Hinata yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian lagi, bolehlah bingung. Segitu anehnya kah penampilannya, hingga mereka perlu kaget sampai dua kali?

Tatapan yang ditujukan padanya, membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Uwaa, _k-kawai_."

"Ah, imutnya."

"Wow."

Hinata yang merasa makin aneh dengan komentar siswa dan siswi disitu, memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke heran, meminta penjelasan dari orang satu-satunya yang menurut Hinata bisa memberitahu apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Hinata seraya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto dan Sakura yang baru melihat kejadian 'datangnya seorang Hyuuga Hinata', terlihat _shock_. Membuat Hinata semakin tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, membuat Hinata yang digandengnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Lihatlah dirimu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh?"

Hinata langsung menunduk, mencoba melihat dirinya dari bawah ke atas. Tak ada yang salah. Kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus, lalu tangannya yang juga dalam keadaan sama dengan kakinya, gaunnya yang pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya, lalu, wajahnya yang... ah, Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri.

Memangnya ada yang salah dengan dir—

_What_?

Sejak kapan kaki dan tangannya yang awalnya penuh luka, jadi mulus? Sejak kapan gaunnya jadi cocok dengan ukuran tubuhnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan wajahnya?

"Tak usah dilihat. Percayalah, kau sudah cantik, Hinata," kata Sasuke yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Eh? I-ini b-bagaimana bi—"

Ah, Hinata ingat kembali saat Sasuke meminum darahnya. Ternyata, rumor itu benar!

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia geser posisi berdirinya yang awalnya di samping Hinata, menjadi di depan Hinata. Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit badan tegapnya, hingga sejajar dengan wajah Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata kembali merona. "_So, my lady, may I have this dance?_"

Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Ya, tentu saja."

**xxx**

"Aku tak tahu kalau Hinata secantik itu," kata Naruto pada pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya, Sai.

"Kalau saja aku tahu itu, aku tak keberatan berdansa dengannya," lanjut Naruto.

"Ah, ya, _whatever_," jawab Sai malas.

"Benar juga ya, _maybe I'll go talk to her later_."

"Yo!" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba.

"S-Sasuke-_sensei_?"

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini sudah sedikit terlambat, huh?"

"E-eh?"

"_She's mine, and never lay hands on other people's belongings_," kata Sasuke sarkastik.

Sasuke memperlihatkan taringnya, membuat warna wajah Naruto dan Sai berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

**xxx**

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Eh, Uchiha-_san_? Oh tidak, hanya saja, aku kembali seperti biasa lagi," kata Hinata sambil memperlihatkan luka di kaki dan tangannya, "wajahku juga, kan?"

"Oh, kau tak berkaca ya?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku hanya meminum darahmu sedikit saja. Kalau kau mau selamanya seperti itu, kau harus berubah menjadi vampir. Kau mau menjadi salah satu dari kita, para vampir?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "_Is that so?_"

"Umm, tapi… kalau Uchiha-_san_ mau, aku tak keberatan memberi darahku."

"Eh?"

"_Ano_, Uchiha-_san_ kan sudah banyak membantuku. Ah, dan aku minta maaf karena tak bisa memberimu darah seratus kali lipat dari yang kau berikan waktu itu dan, err... _it's not like I really became a fine woman, but_—"

Sasuke mengusap kepala Hinata lembut, membuat Hinata berhenti berbicara.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu," kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke tersenyum usil, ia mencubit kedua pipi Hinata.

"Apalagi kau kan baru saja gagal mendapatkan cinta pertamamu."

"Hey, hey, lepaskan! Aku kan tidak apa-apa," protes Hinata.

"_I doubt it_," goda Sasuke lagi.

Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, meletakkan tangan kanannya berada di atas tangan kiri Sasuke —yang masih mencubit pipinya.

"Lagipula, kalau tidak begitu, _I wouldn't become a fine woman, right_?"

Ah, lagi-lagi Sasuke memalingkan mukanya. Rona tipis kembali menjalari pipinya.

"_She got me there_," batinnya.

**xxx**

Sekarang, jika pergi ke apartemen nomor 33 itu, kalian akan disambut oleh seorang vampir yang tampan dan seorang perempuan manis berkacamata. Ya, di apartemen nomor 33 itu, adalah tempat untuk orang yang ingin menjadi cantik, cantik dari luar dan cantik dari dalam.

—**The End—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, Fimi tahu _ending_-nya nggak banget. Pokoknya, intinya mereka _married_, jadi tinggal di apartemen itu. Hohoho... Jangan lupa ikutan datang ke sana ya? Lumayan, bisa jadi cantik~~ #plak

Sekali lagi, maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. Suer, Fimi minta maaf~~!

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah _review_ dan baca _fic_ ini. _I LOVE YOU, ALL_!

Baca _fic_ Fimi yang lainnya, ya? #ngarep


End file.
